One step forward
by angellus08
Summary: Sequel to 'New additions'. Please read that before this. Caroline has another request, how will Klaus react this time? Will he give in? Something about her quite literally and legally belonging to him made his heart soar in the clouds.


_A/N- So this is the sequel to '_New additions_'. It isn't with a baby, I'll tell that now itself. I feel it's too early for that. But if this fic gets good response I'll make a sequel to this too. I hope you like this, and please let me know what you think. REVIEW tc..._

**Warning – **This is a sequel to 'New additions', please read that before this or the mention of 'Damon' might confuse you lol.

_Who else loved the Klaroline in 3x15? I did! Hope more to come... _

_Oh and for my other readers, _Red blooded woman _is_ _3/4__th__ done will be out soon. _

_Now back to reading._

* * *

><p><strong>One step Forward<strong>

* * *

><p>He was going to murder her where she slept.<p>

He was certain of it.

As soon as the life-threatening and more importantly life-embarrassing words of request were out of her mouth he freaked the fuck out. After he recovered from his mini brain hemorrhage he shut her up with his lips and hands, hoping that the topic never came up again.

But of course even he knew it was wishful thinking.

* * *

><p>Her not so subtle hints had been flying at him like heat seeking missiles, he being the super-vampire pro that he is managed to dodge them pretty admirably, rarely ever pissing her off. But he was almost waiting for the day she would use her overused but oh so effective tactic of withholding sex.<p>

But she didn't.

Practically three months since the first blurting of her inner desires, she hadn't once blackmailed him and he was beginning to panic.

This could only mean one thing.

She had something even worse in mind.

He had become even more suspicious about her actions after tonight. It was one of the monthly 'Klaus days' as she liked to call it, where everything that they did was what he wanted. This was solely because every other day all he did was what she wanted.

The generous person that she was gave him one day of the month to do as he wished.

So he took her out to one of those heavily vampire and werewolf infested bars that she hated; she didn't technically hate them, but she was afraid of the wolves even though she knew no one would have the guts of even touching her. Nonetheless he dragged her to the same club every month and spoke to the same group of very old and very boring vampire's every month. Usually Caroline would occupy herself at the bar, talking to any random bored girl she could find.

But not tonight.

She sat next to him the whole night, with that dazzling smile on her face as he showed her off to anyone who was watching. She laughed at all his jokes and didn't even reprimand him when he scared the living daylights out of a particularly young hybrid who had the audacity to look her up and down. She didn't even ask him a hundred times if it was time to leave yet. She actually pretended to enjoy herself.

This clearly told him that she was only calming him before hitting out with whatever storm she had planned out.

So by the time they got back home and he watched her go about her nightly routine to prepare for bed (which he still couldn't quite understand; she took almost as long to get ready for bed as she did to go out- _women_), and again she didn't complain about his choice of friends, or how he pretended to be a psychotic ravenous hybrid just to avoid ridicule from his peers of fellow crazy self-serving psychopaths. She even mentioned that a particular vampire he had known for 5 centuries was quite funny when he wasn't talking about bending over every girl he laid eyes on.

That was when he truly panicked.

And for a second he wondered if in the modern world of Avatar and all the things Steven Spielberg came up with if it was possible for a vampire to catch some sort of virus that made them alter their entire personality.

As much as he may bitch, yes _bitch_ about her personality, he loved his pouty, obsessive, whiny, neurotic Barbie, and definitely didn't want her turning into some sort of mutant version of herself.

Not even God himself could prevent the massacre he would cause then.

"Ok" he began ominously "What do you want?"

She furrowed her brows looking at him questioningly in the mirror while continuing to comb her hair.

"You're not doing the thing you usually do which only means two things. Either you want something or you did something I'm not going to like" he inquired unabashedly

She wanted to glare at him angrily for assuming so little of her, but instead smiled involuntarily at him knowing her so well.

"So what is it?" he asked almost desperately "Another wedding? Bonnie and her Harry Potter are coming over for another weekend? Did Elijah invent another royal ball you're just _dying_ to go to? Or did Damon get that bitch from the Harrison's pregnant and you don't want me to kill the puppies? Or worse you want to keep the puppies?"

She placed her brush back on the dresser and turned to face him a scowl etched on her ever youthful face.

"Ok firstly" she chirped raising a finger to demonstrate her 1st point "You really want to talk about weddings? Really?" her tone made it clear that if he ever wanted to orgasm again he better not talk about weddings ever again

"And second, stop calling Bonnie's husband Harry Potter. Yes his 1st name is Harry, but he is _not_ Harry Potter, neither is he a witch and nor is he the actual Daniel Radcliffe from the movie, no matter how many times you try to say it, or even compel him to tell the truth, it's not going to suddenly become true"

He opened his mouth to argue the second point; he would bet his and his entire hybrid army's lives on the fact that Bonnie's husband was indeed Daniel fucking Radcliffe, or at least the real Harry Potter. He had everything literally... the hair, the glasses, the doofy manner of speaking, the incessant need to sacrifice himself aaaand he also had a very red-haired best man. But he stopped his argument; this topic was never going to end... until at least, Harry jumped on his broom and fled away to Hogwarts.

On that day Klaus was going to literally stick his tongue out to Caroline.

"And thirdly, I like Elijah, sometimes even more than I like you" she aided her spiteful words with a tight smile to match and he just rolled his eyes "And if he is hosting or attending a royal ball then I will be going, and you will be going too. You wouldn't want to risk me compelling Prince William to dump that Middleton and run away with me to the Caribbean"

He wanted to be affronted and offended by her words, but instead he found himself shaking his head at her infatuation with the future King of England.

He would very much like to see the Prince of England handle Caroline Forbes for longer than a week without drowning himself in the same Caribbean seas.

"And fourthly, you love Damon so stop trying to be some macho man/hybrid that isn't completely enamored by his dog. Since you love our dog, you would love any puppies he bears. And we both know you're not going to kill puppies, and of course we will keep them... unless there are like too many" she added as an afterthought and got back to applying her moisturizer while he looked dumbfounded.

"So basically you just outlined that I have no say in any of the three situations just mentioned" he stated and she smiled and nodded her head in realization of the fact that he got her point.

"And yet, I have no explanation as to why you've been behaving weirdly?" he pointed out and she sighed taking extra time in lathering her night cream.

"You promise not to freak out?" she asked in a timid voice that told him that if he did indeed freak out she was going to cry all night.

He had seen these moments in the many horrendous movies he had been forced to endure in the years he had spent with her. There were generally only three outcomes after such a cryptic question, 1) Girl was pregnant 2) Girl slept with someone else 3) Girl is dying.

He knew options 1 & 3 were not possible. He also knew that she would never make the mistake of committing option number 2, not for anything else but simply to protect the people within his vicinity from a gruesome death... Texas massacre style.

He found himself wishing to be human, so he at least he _knew_ the possibilities of what could be coming. But he had never been so blessed, so he simply took a deep and unnecessary breath and nodded his head at her.

"I don't want you to think I'm being weak, I know you don't like that. But I'm just having a _human_ moment" she said slowly judging his every movement "I-I just found out that Elena is pregnant, she told me a month back... and I'm not being self-pitying or anything. It's just, I'm happy for her... but it just reminds me that I'll never have that"

She looked like she was going to cry the entire Amazon if he didn't say anything in the next ten seconds, and because he knew her so well he cleared his throat and nodded his head again.

"I understand, you're just reacting like any person of your age would" he said reassuringly and she smiled immediately "It's a natural thing Caroline" he added softly

"I was afraid you would think I was being weak, and that I was being too neurotic. But I realized that I won't have something like this in my life, so I wanted to appreciate everything that I _do_ have. And I appreciate nothing more _you_" she said sweetly and he smiled at her words "Which is why I wasn't a bitch to your friends and etc etc. I know I'm stuck, frozen in time, never moving forward. I accept that I won't have a wedding and get pregnant and the whole shebang, so I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me" she concluded almost shyly wondering why she felt so hot all of a sudden. She had been with him for almost 10 years now... he knew how she felt.

He wasn't smiling or whipping out his trademark smirk and telling her to quit being such a sap and get in bed already so he could rip her flimsy nightgown off. No he was frowning fixing her with a half-adoring half-angry stare that had her freaking out and amused at the same time. It was the same expression Elijah had to practically everything that came out of her mouth. Sometimes the similarity in the brothers was undeniable.

"Did I say something wrong?" she gulped almost afraid to look him in the eye and he rolled his eyes making her even more confused.

He was enthralled at her confession of how much she felt for him, but he was frustrated at her using her weepy pouty face with the added effect of the loving words to get what she wanted. He had denied her humble request for months, practically wrenching the words as soon as they were out of her mouth and hurling them out the window all the way to Fucking Pluto.

He was Klaus, he didn't do thing like this. But in the past 10 years he had done things that he couldn't have even imagined decades ago. And yet the thought of him standing at the end of some flowery aisle, dressed in a penguin suit as people looked at him like he was some Julia Robert's film made him want to run to the nearest asylum begging to be admitted.

But then again something about her quite literally and _legally_ belonging to him made his heart soar in the clouds. So he put on his best 'Bitter-about-your-tactics-but-still-love-you' face and look at her with a tight smile.

"Fine I'll do it" he mumbled and she looked surprised

"What?" she asked genuinely lost

"Stop already, you made your point, I get it you haven't moved in last 10 years... you're frozen blah blah blah. I agreed didn't I? We can get married, end of discussion. Just tell me when and where to show up" he stated and then hastily added "And what level of drunk I'm allowed to be"

She blinked rapidly before mumbling "You would marry me?"

She said it with such an undertone of surprise that it startled him. Didn't she know yet that he almost always ended up doing as she wanted?

"Yes" he replied curtly "But if you invite half the world, then I should be allowed to kill at least 1/4th of them. And no white ducks or doves or elephants at the entrance throwing flowers on people. It should be done within two hours max, and if Stefan is allowed to feed then so am I. Only Damon the dog is invited, and I will not say any touchy-feely vows... all I'm going to do say is 'I do', kiss you, drink half of Ireland and fuck your brains out later... in the church" he added devilishly suddenly finding this whole shenanigan interesting.

She didn't say a thing, just got up from her dresser and walked up to him giving a soft smile before kissing him as tenderly as she could, hoping her touch expressed how much this meant to her.

"I don't want you to do this if _you_ don't want to" she whispered softly as she sat back down on her chair.

When he didn't say a word only smiled lightly, she knew he wanted it to.

She wondered if she should tell him that this hadn't been a plan of hers. She genuinely was trying to show him how much she appreciated him, and her intention had never been to guilt him into this.

But the thing was, she knew Klaus just as well as he knew her.

She knew he only needed to use this as an excuse for further times, for whenever anyone posed a question he could simply retort that she had tricked him into marrying her. Because he was Niklaus, and Niklaus doesn't get married... willingly.

But she knew he loved the fact that this practically stamped her as his personal property.

So she didn't say a word.

He lay back in bed watching her wrap up her army of creams and what not, before his urge to make his point won out.

"Bonnie's husband _is_ Harry Potter... maybe not the _actual_ actor, but he's definitely that Harry. They made a fortune from his life and he's too dumb to know it. I will prove it to you... you know what I'm sure he carries a wand. I'll compel him to show us his wand at the wedding" he said excitedly

She placed her forefinger and thumb at the bridge of her nose and said exasperatedly "Please, _please_ don't compel him to show us his wand at our wedding"

He merely scoffed and pulled her into bed, securing her against his chest he contemplated his coming day of horror.

A thousand year old man getting married, even he couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I don't think we're frozen anymore" she mumbled in her sleep "You're giving me everything just like you said you would" she added happily and he cracked a smile

"You're nice to me, you take me everywhere, you actually managed to say 'I love you' without gagging, we got a puppy, and now we're getting married, we'll buy our own house, and do married things... and then we can even adopt..."

He was going to murder her where she slept.

He was certain of it.

* * *

><p><em>AN- So what do you think? _


End file.
